soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Soulfly/@comment-148.167.132.250-20151102234020
Unfortunately, Dana Wells was not murdered, Dana Wells was not ran off the road. The real truth to the story is this. Dana Wells was the instigator, the aggressor and was under the influence and caused his own accident resulting in his death. Phoenix Police has closed the case, they did their jobs the right and correct way. For whatever unknown reason, Gloria Cavalera has to continue to lie about Dana Wells being chased by gang members and murdered. The real and factual story and the truth is that, Dana Wells shot out of a side street from 32nd street just North of Cactus and didnt stop. Of course middle fingers were exchanged and a fight was ensured. Dana Wells lifted his shirt indicating he had a weapon. I took off, with my passenger, same passenger as Ive always had on the night in question. Dana Wells gave chase, Dana Wells caught up to us at speeds of 85-90 MPH. Dana Wells threw out a beer bottle, which resulted in him over-correcting his vehicle, losing control and ended up crashing. Dana Wells was responsible for his own death. A couple years ago, in an interview, Gloria Cavalera lied about that I refused a polygraph. (from HornsupRocks). I never refused a polygraph. I never was given one. Gloria Cavalera lied about that Dana Wells was not under the influence. Maricopa County Coroners Office has the documents that states that Dana Wells was under the influence at the time of his death. Facts: Dana Wells had alcohol and marijuana in his system Fact: I never refused a polygraph and never was given one. Fact: The same passenger I named that was with me on the night in question has and was always the same passenger. Fact: I have never been a part of, never have been associated with any gangs. My passenger has never been a part of or never has been associated with any gangs. Fact: Dana Wells had a weapon, turned out it was not a gun, but a beer bottle in his pocket. (I found that out after reading the one sided article from Phoenix NewTimes) Fact: Gloria Cavalera signed documentation that I was not responsible for Dana Wells accident, I have the documents and Liberty Mutual has the documents with Gloria Cavaleras signature. Fact: Dana Wells was killed in a car accident that was his own fault. For what it is, Phoenix Police did their jobs accordingly. It had nothing to do with what he wore, what music he listened to. None of that. It is just ridiculous that Gloria Cavalera has to continue to lie about Dana Wells being chased by gang members and being murdered, when the real truth is. Dana Wells was the aggressor and chased me. I have never been in a gang, not then, not now. Gloria Cavalera is nothing short of a liar. i have no problem giving an interview, a polygraph, anything. I was never asked to give an interview by anyone. All the stories and interviews has always been one sided and untruthful by Gloria Cavalera. Again, Phoenix Police closed the case, Maricopa County District Attorneys will not and have no plans prosecuting a case for anything because the fact is Dana Wells was 100% at fault for his own accident and death. again, I have no problem giving a polygraph and its going to show that Gloria Cavalera is nothing short of a liar and its going to show that the real truth is that Dana Wells was the aggressor and the one who chased me down Cactus. It is going to show that Nobody was at fault but Dana Wells for his own accident and death. I have no problems giving interviews to articles or magazines if anyone wanted to interview me at any given time. I've never been contacted once by any news, magazines or journalists to give my side of the story which is 100% truth.